Sensation Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Frank Modern * Selfa Modern Other Characters: * Dellie, the Moderns' Nursemaid * Ephram, the Moderns' Butler * Babs Modern * Lonny Modern * the Moderns' Doctor * the children of Grown-Down Land ** Mr. Gatekeeper ** Chief Baba ** the Judge ** Prison Chief Susie ** the Queen Locations: * * Grown-Down Land | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker2_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle2 = Gay Ghost: "Photo of an Old Tramp" | Synopsis2 = Newly-elected Governor Philip Law and his friends, including Charles Collins, drive thru the snow to a tavern in the country for some celebration. Proprietor Jimmy Brennan has a photo on the barroom wall, of an old tramp, and young Philip has a strange reaction to seeing it, and slumps into a deep reverie. :Thirteen years earlier, in 1930, a much younger version of the tramp in the photo was Handsome Dan Law, the king of crime in Gotham City. Law's arch-enemy had the same last name, young District Attorney Phillip Law. D.A. Law and his friend Charles Collins, and of course the Gay Ghost, worked tirelessly, for many weeks, to put Handsome Dan in prison. He had always eluded them. Dan's darkest secret was that his wife Edith had run away from him, years earlier, taking their young son with her. :One night the phantom swashbuckler discovered and disrupted a Law-directed bomb-planting job, but he got blown up, and buried under several tons of rock. Minutes later the police dug his dead body out of the rubble. Then with macabre comic timing, the Ghost brought his body back to life, and politely thanked them. But the gang had gotten away again. :Handsome Dan Law elaborately and convincingly framed Phillip Law for the murder of "Lippy" Logan, a squealer, and then he kidnapped young Law also. His plan was to simply release Phillip after a few days, and let him spend the rest of his career trying to beat the frame-up. Meanwhile and elsewhere in Gotham City, the Gay Ghost was exhaustively researching the background and history of Handsome Dan Law, and eventually he worked out the situation with his runaway family. :Overtaking Handsome Dan, riding a hansom cab in the park, the Gay Ghost confronted him with his findings: Phillip Law was actually Dan Law's lost son! Dan didn't believe it at first, but soon he did, and he dashed back to his hideout, to release young Phillip. His underthugs caught him at this, and there was some arguing then some shooting. Dan was wounded in the chest, shot three henchmen, and left. Once again he was out of the room just before the Gay Ghost bounded into it. The wounded fugitive staggered into a railroad yard, and caught a passing freight train out of town. Years later, an almost-accidental photograph was taken of him, which later came to hang on the wall in Brennan's Stone House tavern. After that, Dan Law wandered and skidded along as a fugitive tramp, sliding ever deeper into hobo life, and was not heard from again. Thirteen years later, D.A. Phillip Law has not only exonerated himself from the murder charge, but has had tremendous success in politics, being now elected Governor of the state. This has brought him to his campaign's victory celebration, at this particular tavern, but the Governor has sat and stared at the photo on the wall, until his friend Collins scoots him along towards the car, to give his inaugural speech. | Appearing2 = Featured Char '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Handsome Dan Law ** his gang *** Lippy Logan *** Dopey *** others Other Characters: * Phillip Law * Edith Law Locations: * ** Brennan's Stone House | Writer3_1 = Evelyn Gaines | Penciler3_1 = Frank Harry | Inker3_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle3 = Little Boy Blue: "Boys' Week in Big City" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle4 = The Black Pirate: "Land of the Little People" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Thunder ** his crew Other Characters: * Prince Haroum ** his subjects, the Little People Locations: * "Land of the Little People" Items: * Chart Locating the Land of the Little People Vehicles: * Valor's Ship | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Mr. Terrific: "The Blindfold Test" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker6_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "The Case of the Corn Corners Cow Killers" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sheriff Homer Heifer ** gang of smugglers Other Characters: * Tulip Trance * Mr. Trance * Residents of Corn Corners ** Willy Hog ** Zeke Rake ** Ezra ** many others Locations: * Corn Corners | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * The Black Pirate serial goes on hiatus after this issue until . * Gay Ghost: Photo of an Old Tramp takes place mostly in flashback, "Thirteen years ago" in "1930". But Gay Ghost's superhero career began in 1941. * Wonder Woman: Grown-Down Land is reprinted in . | Trivia = * Gay Ghost: In the 6th panel of the 2nd page, Phillip Law is described as "the young boy wonder of Gotham City". | Recommended = | Links = * Read Wonder Woman: "Grown-Down Land" online. * Read Gay Ghost: "Photo of an Old Tramp" online. }}